Sicarapax
Sicarapax is a large feathered Bird Wyvern that is known to inhabit a large amount of locales. This monster is first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|titles = Ancient Spark Bird|names = ???|move = ???}} Physiology Sicarapax is a large, white and grey, feathered bird wyvern that bears a slight resemblance to Archaeopteryx. Their body is narrow and covered in a thick coat of feathers. The skull of a Sicarapax is long and narrow and the snout resembles a beak filled with many needle-like teeth, the head is positioned upon a s-shaped neck. The wings of a Sicarapax are unlike those of other winged monsters in that it lacks elongated digits and a skin membrane and instead posses flight feathers and is similar to real world birds. The hind limbs of Sicarapax are very bird-like in appearance but most similar to those of an dromaeosaurid dinosaurs in that it has two toes bearing the weight and a large sickle-like claw. Their tail is long and covered completely in feathers, the sides of the tail is covered in large exposed quills. Behavior Sicarapax are territorial predators which makes them incredibly dangerous to be around, they only really tolerate other members of their species and are known to form mobs. Ecological Information Placement On The Food Chain Sicarapax are large carnivores that occupy a niche that is quite high on the food chain. Although easily capable of hunting larger prey they normally prefer to hunt smaller prey like wingdrakes and mosswine and scavenge from carrion, although in hard times they are known to form mobs and hunt much larger and dangerous prey. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Due to Sicarapax being territorial it doesn't like when other carnivorous monsters or hunters are around it, although it is territorial it doesn't mind when large herbivorous monsters are in the same area as it. Tracks This monster is known to leave behind many tracks that hunters can use to track it down. Such tracks include "Claw Marks", "Discharged Quills" 'and '"Frozen Goo". Specific Locale Interactions This monster doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors When Sicarapax encounter another of their kind during a quest they will work together cooperatively to fend it off whether it be another monster or a group of hunters. Abilities Sicarapax are excellent fliers and are quite agile while in the air. They posses a organ in their throats that is capable of producing a freezing liquid that can encase prey and foes in ice. Their bodies are covered in electrified quills that it can fling at foes to shock and stun them. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Sicarapax quills will become raised and its body will begin to spark. * Tired: When tired, Sicarapax will become slower and fail to use its ice attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered There are no known occurrences of Sicarapax that are afflicted with these statuses. Mounts Sicarapax has a mount animation almost identical to that of Seregios. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Avialae * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Archaeopterygidae * Subfamily: Titanornithurae * Genus: Gigantopteryx * Species: G. problematicus Sicarapax belongs to an ancient lineage of Bird Wyverns and is closer to the ancestry of true birds than to other bird wyverns. Habitat Range Sicarapax is known to inhabit a wide range of locales and habitats across the globe, but it is unknown where it originated from but most theories link it to the lost continent. These bird wyverns can be found inhabiting the Salt Plains and Glacial Ruins in the largest numbers but they can be found in the old world as well inhabiting the Arctic Ridge and Jungle as an invasive species as well. Ecological Niche Sicarapax are large predatory monsters and as such they are capable of easily preying upon smaller monsters and fighting off larger monsters but prefer smaller prey such as wingdrakes, kelbi, mosswine and bullfango. These bird wyverns are high on the food chain and face very little predation from other monsters but they do face competition from other large predators such as Brachydios and Seregios. Sicarapax face significant competition in the old world from the bird wyverns Aviarcta and Aviarctin as they occupy a similar niche. Biological Adaptations Sicarapax has a coat of insulating feathers that allows it to withstand both desert heat and the cold winds of tundras. Sicarapax is capable of generating electricity from friction of its feathers and the movements of its specialised wing muscles. Sicarapax has evolved specialized conductive quill-like feathers that it is able to store large amounts of electricity into, it is capable of shedding and flinging these electrified quills at foes to shock and stun them. Sicarapax is also able to spit a freezing substance at its foes to slow them down. Behavior Sicarapax are territorial predators which makes them incredibly dangerous to be around, they only really tolerate other members of their species and are known to form mobs when hunting larger and more dangerous prey items and when food is scarce. Sicarapax are poor parents and do not care for their young at all. Mother Sicarapax dig mounds filled with rotting vegetation to lay their eggs in, they then bury the eggs and leave them to fend for themselves. The rotting vegetation incubates the eggs until the young are ready to hatch, the young will then dig out of the mound and are fully capable of flight and able to fend for them selves. BGM Trivia * Thanks to User:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for the lovely render. Gallery Sicarapax Icon by Narwhaler.png Sicarapax Render by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.jpg Sicarapax Comcept by TheGreastestLoverofArt.PNG Updated Venatorios by Nrex117.JPG Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster